In my veins
by AStoryForYou
Summary: Douze ans se sont écoulés depuis le parfait mariage de Castle et Beckett. Que sont devenus leurs vies? Sont-ils toujours si unis? Toujours aussi.. Amoureux? Et si je vous disait que leurs couples n'en ai plus un, et qu'ils ont eut trois enfants? Fiction inventée par MOI!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Cette fiction sera sans doute la seule que je ferais sur la série Castle, je ne crois pas me sentir inspirer pour d'autres. Mais le thème avec les enfants, sa, sa m'inspire assez, de plus.. Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien regarder afin qu'aucune autre fiction ne soit du même style. Si c'est quand même le cas.. Prévenez-moi ^^' _

_Enfin, voilà donc mon premier chapitre de In my Veins(Le titre viens tout droit de la chanson In my veins de Andrew bell, qui est LA chanson de Casquett voilà :))_

_Chapitre 1._

J'ouvris un œil, mais le referma tout de suite. Le mal de crâne m'avait déjà envahit. Et les petits cris des enfants dans la rue ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde. J'ouvris tout de même une nouvelle fois mes yeux, et le soleil m'aveugla presque, comme quoi ce n'était pas mon jour. J'avais sans doute oublier de fermer les rideaux la veille, et ce n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais oublier.. Je ne me souvenais plus de la veille. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que l'horrible odeur de vodka mélangé au J&amp;B se fit sentir, et que quelques flashs me revinrent en mémoire.

« **Bien dormis ?** » Souffla soudain un homme derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour me rappeler de tout ce qui c'était passer la veille, de.. tout. Castle était passer chercher les enfants le matin même, je me retrouvais donc seule pour la soirée. Enfin, pas bien seule vue que j'avais à mes côtés ma vieille amie Vodka. Lanie c'était excuser en disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer ce soir, elle avait quelques problèmes avec le petit Javi qui n'avait pas cesser de vomir de la soirée, et Espo était introuvable, il était sortit avec Ryan. Enfin, j'avais donc été sur le point d'appeler Castle, mais à quoi bon ? On aurait finit par s'engueuler, comme chaque fois. J'avais donc appeler.. Tony. Et entre alcool et Tony.. J'étais sans doute tombés bêtement dans ses bras. D'où le faite que je sois en tenue d'Eve, et que ce pervers ne cesse de me relooker. J'enfilai donc rapidement le long t-shirt qui traînait sur mon bureau et me fit un chignon, mal fait je l'accorde, mais peut importe.

« **Il est quel heure ma belle ?** » Demanda-t-il bien tranquille en s'étirant, dans _mon_ lit, sur _mes_ draps.

« **Petit un Ne m'appelle pas **_**Ma belle**_**, et petit deux j'en sais rien, mais tu ferais bien de me le dire.** » Hurlais-je. « **Et de te bouger. **» Rajoutais-je en lui retirant la couverture du dos.. Mauvaise idée. Lui aussi était en tenue d'Adam.

« **Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas la vue ?** » Ricana-t-il.. Il m'insupporte de plus en plus. « **Tu l'aimais pourtant bien, hier. **» Sourit-il mesquinement. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, il souffla et finit par m'annoncer l'heure.

« **Dix heures pile ?!** » Répétais-je. « **Mais.. les enfants.. Castle va arriver et toi.. je .. **» Bégayais-je alors que cet imbécile riait. « **D'accord.. euh.. Ok. Alors tu vas partir avant que Castle et les enfants ne.. **» Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que la sonnette retentit laissant un large silence une fois finis. « **La fenêtre !** »

« **Tu.. habites dans un troisième.. **» Me rappela-t-il.

« **Bonne réflexion. Mmh.. On est dimanche alors.. J'entretiens les enfants et puis tu te débrouilles pour foutre le camps en moins de deux !** »

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que je m'étais déjà échapper de la chambre et avait veiller à fermer la porte. Je me regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de l'entrée, mais de toute façon à quoi bon, Castle ne remarquait rien chez moi depuis quelques années, c'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. J'ouvris donc la porte, et me retrouva nez à nez avec mon ex-mari.

« **Alors, Thomas est malade, je ne pense pas qu'il devrait aller à l'école demain. Enfin, tu décides. Lucas n'a pas fait ces devoirs et Simon c'est, encore, fait pipi dessus. **» Expliqua Castle en signalant le plus petit qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« **Oh poussin, c'est pas grave tu sais.** » Rassurai-je mon dernier bébé en le prenant dans mes bras.

« **Si ! C'est très grave. **» Répliqua Castle, toujours prêts à me contre-dire. « **Tes frères ne se faisaient plus pipi dessus quand ils avaient quatre ans, Simon. **» Mon fils ne répondit pas et déposa sa petite tête au creux de mon cou. « **Mais évidemment maman, dit toujours que tout ce que tu fais et bien. Tu es une mauvaise mère, Kate et je.. **»

Je ne lui laissa pas la chance de terminer que je lui ferma la porte au nez, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'avait pas donner le sac à dos de Simon, je rouvris donc et saisit le sac avant de lui refermer la porte une nouvelle fois. Thomas, le moyen, c'était installer sur le sofa et se tenait la tête fermement. Je m'approcha donc de Lucas, mon fils aîné, et lui demanda de rester pour s'occuper de son frère pendant que je changeait Simon qui avait encore ces habits remplis de pipi.

« **Papa.. il est mézant avec moi. **» Avoua mon fils les yeux remplis d'eau, prêts à exploser à l'instant. « **Il m'aime pas.** »

« **Mais non, poussin. Bien sûr qu'il t'aimes ton papa. Il est juste.. fâcher que tu te fasses pipi dessus, alors que tu peux dire quand tu as envies d'aller aux toilettes. **» Tentais-je de lui expliquer tout en lui retirant ses habits.

« **Mais z'oublie, maman !** »

« **Je sais, chérie. Et puis papa est surtout fâcher avec moi. Pas avec toi, ne t'en fais pas. **»

« **Moi je veux que tu re aime papa et lui aussi.. **» Soupira-t-il.

« **Je sais.. Mais c'est compliquer.. **»

Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur le sujet, et termina de l'habiller pour ensuite rejoindre mes deux autres fils au salon. Ce qui me fit complètement oublier Tony, qui était toujours dans la chambre, et pourrait sortir à tout moments.

« **Les garçons aller dans la chambre de Lucas.** » Annonçais-je.

« **Maman..** » Pleura désormais Thomas, mon fils de sept ans. « **J'ai trop mal.. **»

« **Oh mon poussin, je.. Lucas emmène Simon dans ta chambre et ne faites pas les fous. **» Demandais-je à mon fils aîné, âgé de tout juste douze ans.

Une fois mes deux fils hors du salon, je pris le thermomètre et demanda à Thomas de rester les yeux bien fermer, sinon sa ne fonctionnerais pas. Évidemment, une petite excuse de ma part pour enfin faire sortir Tony de chez moi. Je retourna donc dans ma chambre et, très silencieusement, je fit de simples signes à Tony de sortir, mais empoter comme il est il fit tomber les trois bouteilles de whisky qui trônait dans la chambre.

« **Maman ?** » Souffla Simon, depuis la chambre de son aîné.

« **Ça va, Simon. C'est rien. **» Le rassurais-je.

Je me dirigea donc vers la chambre de Lucas, juste au cas où, en attendant que Tony disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. La scène que j'y trouva fut sans doute l'une des plus belle que j'avais vue. Mon fils aîné, Lucas, tenait tranquillement le plus petit de ses cadets et lui apprenait silencieusement à distinguer le son « Me » du son « Ne ». J'avais beaucoup changer en si peu de temps, enfin, peu..

Après le mariage, je suis presque directement tombée enceinte de Lucas, quand il est né, c'était comme un compte de fée. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que mon père ne décède d'une vilaine grippe. Lucas devait avoir quatre ans. J'ai beaucoup souffert, en faite, j'ai tellement souffert que j'aurais presque pu perdre Thomas dont j'étais enceinte mais que je ne savais pas. Quand Thomas est né, sa c'est encore transformer en un compte de fée. Castle était tout fous d'avoir des enfants. Mais il était surtout très paranoïaque. Il avait peur que je sois comme Meredith et que je le quitte sur un coup de tête le laissant avec nos deux garçons. Mais il était plutôt évident que je ne ressemblais en rien à son ex-femme. Je pense qu'ensuite entre sa paranoïa, mon boulot, ses livres, les enfants.. Tout est devenue un enfer. Plus rien n'allait dans notre couple. Mais on a ensuite appris que j'étais enceinte une troisième fois, de Simon, ont a donc essayer de continuer à se supporter mutuellement pour le bébé en chemin, mais rien n'y faisait. Nos disputes ne faisait qu'empirer. Nos enfants souffraient et.. on souffraient. On s'aimaient toujours, mais.. Ils nous étaient trop difficile de se supporter. Comme quoi le quotidien tue, c'est pas faux. Finalement, un troisième gars est arrivée dans la brigade : Tony. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois disputer avec Castle et Tony.. était là. Infidélité. C'est ce que l'avocat de Castle m'accusait d'avoir fait face au juge. Je pense que si je l'ai fait c'est parce que sans mon 'infidélité' on ne se serait jamais divorcer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on s'aimait, mais ce n'était plus suffisant.

J'entendis un bruit venant de la porte d'entée, Tony était enfin sortit. Reste à espérer qu'il ne fasse pas allusion à cette énième nuit avec lui au commissariat. J'entendis ensuite un faible 'maman' du salon qui venait sans doute de Thomas. Oh mon pauvre bébé, je l'avais presque oublié avec toute cette histoire, je retourna donc le voir et prit le thermomètre en main. Il indiquait trente-neuf degrés.

« **Viens là chérie, je vais te mettre dans ton lit, tu y seras mieux. **» Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. « **Ton père avait raison, demain tu ne vas pas à l'école. **» Soupirais-je sachant à l'avance que je devrait demander un jour de congé à Gates, heureusement elle avait elle aussi des enfants et me comprenait sur ses point de vues là.

« **Je suis désolé..** » Souffla-t-il entre mon cou et mon menton.

« **Pourquoi mon cœur ?** »

« **À cause de moi, tu vas pas travailler..** »

« **T'en fais pas, au moins je refile tout les dossier à tonton Espo et tonton Ryan. **» Souris-je en le faisant sourire à son tour.

Le reste de la journée ce passa assez tranquillement, Thomas avait dormis toute l'après-midi, Simon avait également fait un somme et Lucas était dans sa chambre à 'étudier' selon lui, mais je savais très bien qu'il était entrain de jouer à l'un de ses jeux sur son ordinateur portable, j'étais loin d'être dupe, et puis.. j'étais détective d'homicide. Ce n'est pas un jeune adolescent qui allait m'avoir.

J'appela aussi Gates pour lui dire de me remplacer demain, et elle accepta ma demande bien qu'agacer pour mon retard avec les papiers à remplir sur le dernier cas que j'avais eu.

Oui, le dimanche se passa assez tranquillement, espérons que la semaine le soit aussi.

**Voilà donc ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez moi des Reviews :D**

**Dois-je continer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Merci pour tout vos reviews, je répond tout de suite à vos commentaires xD**

**Happinesskat :** Merci beaucoup, non je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera la fiction. Mais je suppose qu'une dizaine :) Bisouus !

**Laetitialfw :** Nos deux tourtereaux auront un long chemin à parcourir avant de se rabibocher, mais il est claire qu'ils le feront xD Merci ! Bisouus !

**Mina :** Merci. Et oui, je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, le faite que Kate trompe Rick est surprenant. Mais avec le temps vous comprendrez mieux ce qui c'est passer:) Bisouuus !

**Caskett71 :** Merci, et je sais que c'est assez surprenant mais.. Vous comprendrez très bientôt :D Bisouus !

**Marionpc84 :** Évidemment, tout finira comme dans un compte de fée, haha, mais jusque là.. Il y aura un long chemin à traverser :) Bisouuus !

**AlwaysCaskett3012 :** Bonjour, merci. Et je sais que j'ai assez de fautes, c'est parce-que j'habite en Espagne depuis deux ans, du coup, je perd un peu mon français. De plus j'utilise OpenOffice, et celui-ci ne me montre pas de fautes, donc, vraiment désolée. Je sais que tout le monde trouve sa trop.. Impossible, et vous avez raison mais je ne peux pas vous dire plus sur la suite :P

Non, sa n'a rien avoir, a part le faite que ce soit des années après et qu'ils aient des enfants, je ne vois pas le rapport ? Ici, l'histoire n'est pas que Kate récupère la mémoire, mais qu'elle arrive à dire la vérité à celui qu'elle aime. Mais j'en dit bien trop.. J'espère te surprendre et te faire changer d'avis :D Bisouuus !

**Loulou112 :** Merci beaucoup ! Haha, deux fois oui ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :D Bisouus !

**Donc, voilà. Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment ! **

**Vous vous surprendrez sûrement avec le reste de la fiction.. En tout cas le faite que Kate ai « Tromper » Rick, est lié à l'un de leur cas le plus important..**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Chapitre 2. _

L'atroce petit bip du réveil, indiquant l'heure de se lever, m'insupportais. Il m'insupportais mais je devais me lever. Les enfants devaient aller à l'école et moi.. Moi j'avais un cas sur lequel travailler, le même cas depuis trop de temps déjà. J'arrêtai de rêvasser et me leva du lit, matrimonial. Le même lit que j'avais partager avec Castle pendant plus de dix ans, bien que nous étions divorcer depuis un an déjà, je me sentais toujours seule au moment d'aller me coucher, c'était le pire moment celui où il me manquait le plus. Bien qu'il me manquait constamment.

Une fois lever, je ne tarda pas à aller dans la chambre de Lucas et le réveilla tendrement. J'ouvris doucement les rideaux laissant transparaître la lumière du jour dans la pièce.

« **Lucas.. Il est sept heure, je vais faire le petit déjeuner d'accord. **» Lui murmurais-je doucement à l'oreille.

« **D'accord. **» Répéta-t-il en retirant sa couette lourdement.

Je sortis donc de la chambre le laissant se préparer et entra dans celle du plus petit, Simon, qui lui dormait à poing fermer agrippant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son ourson en peluche brun, nommée Teddy. Je m'installa prêt de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener dans le salon pour l'installer sur le sofa, là-bas je lui mettait les dessins-animés et il se réveillait tout en douceur.

Je termina de me préparer, avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« **Maman, ze dois m'habiller. **» Annonça mon fils qui s'impatientait devant les dessins.

« **Oui, tes habits sont sur ton lit mon cœur, va les chercher que je t'habilles. **»

Il s'exécuta et sortit en courant du salon pour aller chercher ses habits, au même moment Lucas arriva et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine avant de se servir une toast avec du nutella.

« **Chocolat, Lucas ? **» Demandais-je.

« **Oui, s'il te plait. Tu as appeler papa ?** »

« **Ton père ? Pourquoi ?** »

« **Thomas va pas à l'école maman, quelqu'un doit bien nous emmener à l'école. **» Me rappela-t-il.

Je pris donc mon iPhone redoutant à l'avance la tournure que prendrait la conversation avec Castle. « **Castle ?** » Il soupira en entendant ma voix, bon au moins il écoutait. « **Écoutes, Thomas ne va pas à l'école tu peux emmener Lucas et Simon, s'il te plaît ?** »

« **D'accord.** » Répondit-il simplement, sans insultes, sans ironie. Pour une fois.

Simon arriva tout juste ses habits en main et je l'habilla rapidement avant qu'il ne file déjeuner. Pendant ce temps je préparais leur goûter. En moins d'une demi-heure ils étaient prêts et Castle arriva, les emmenant sans rien dire. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la chambre de Thomas pour le réveiller, car bien qu'il n'allait pas à l'école il devait m'accompagner au commissariat.

Mais juste avant de rentrer mon gsm se mit à sonner. Esposito.

«** Espo ?** » Répondis-je.

« **Hey, on à du nouveau.** » Annonça-t-il.

« **Un nouveau cas ?** » Soupirais-je.

«** Oui, mais.. le tiens.. Kate.** » Murmura-t-il. « _**Ton**_** cas.** »

Mon cœur s'emballa en entendant c'est deux simples mots : _Ton_ cas. Sa faisait prêt de deux mois que nous étions en blanc. Sans aucunes pistes. J'avais l'impression que _Jerry Tyson_ avait disparus, comme le croyais tout le monde, ainsi que Gates et surtout.. Castle. Mais je sais que ce n'était que pour un temps, une illusion, pour qu'une fois que je l'oublie il revienne me pourrir la vie, comme il la fait depuis toujours. Depuis ce fameux jour où on croyaient tous qu'il était définitivement mort, disparus dans l'eau.. Mais Castle avait raison, Tyson n'est pas mort.

« **J'arrive, appel moi un taxi, j'ai Thomas avec moi. Il est malade.** »

« **Ok, chef.** » Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

«** Thomas, mon cœur. Il faut t'habiller, maman doit aller travailler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu pourras continuer à dormir dans mon bureau promis, mon cœur.** »

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux en m'entendant, avant d'acquiescer et de se lever. Je le laissa s'habiller tranquillement et m'installa sur le sofa, ne sachant pas si je devais ou non appeler Rick. C'est Tyson qui nous avait détruit, mais.. Non, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, il ne me croirait pas. Avant même de peser le pour ou le contre je vis Thomas prêt, un sac à dos sur le dos en m'attendant.

«** Prêt poussin ?** »

« **Oui. **»

Sans en dire plus, on sortit de mon appartement, et nous montâmes dans le taxi, qui comme prévus nous attendait. Merci Espo. J'avais l'impression de revivre chaque moment de cette fameuse nuit.. Cette nuit où ma vie avait changer complètement. Où_ il_ avait changer ma vie.

_**Flashback**_

_« __**Oui, Castle.**__ » Ris-je. « __**Je te le promets, je ne rentrerais pas tard. Dis aux garçons que je fais partie de la prochaine partie, hein ?**__ » _

_Il soupira et se mit à rire avant de me raccrocher en soufflant un je t'aime. Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres je devait rester au commissariat pour terminer quelques dossier d'affaires en suspend. Rick était donc un peu triste que je ne rentre pas tôt ce soir. _

_Enfin, il n'aimait surtout pas que je reste trop longtemps avec le nouveau, Tony. _

_Mais Tony était partit il y a plus d'une heure, ou presque. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter, mais c'était Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle qu'il fallait persuader, rien de bien facile. _

_Après plus de deux heures de dossiers à classer, je n'avais toujours pas finis, et je m'étais retrouver seule au commissariat. _

_« __**Détective Beckett.. Sa fait longtemps.**__ » _

_Une voix bien trop familière à mon goût, une voix que j'aurais préférer ne plus jamais entendre. Une voix trop sombre.. Jerry Tyson. _

_À ce moment même, je ne pensais qu'à mes enfants et Castle, ils m'attendaient chez nous et j'étais sur de ne plus jamais les revoir.. Jerry Tyson était revenu terminer ce qu'il avait commencer. _

_« __**Chuut. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger à tuer tes adorables petits garçons, n'est-ce pas ?**__ » Sa phrase me glaça le sang. Me laissant sans voix. « __**Tu vas bien m'écouter, Kate, si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à tes enfants, tu devrais m'écouter. **__»_

_**Flashback**_

« **Ça va pas maman ?** » Demanda Thomas prêt à franchir le pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

«** Euh.. Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.** » Souris-je faussement. Avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Une fois en haut, plusieurs personnes était déjà là depuis sûrement des heures. Espo et Ryan classaient quelques dossiers sans y faire plus attention que ça. Tony, quand à lui, me regardait comme hier matin, de quoi m'énerver. En me voyant arriver, Espo s'approcha et salua Thomas avant de me tendre le dossier, Ryan quand à lui, ne me vit même pas et s'empressa aussi tôt de s'occuper de Thomas et de l'emmener dans mon bureau. Gates avait décider, depuis que j'ai des enfants, d'avoir mon propre bureau. C'était assez pratique quand je ne voulais voir personnes. Donc, pendant que Thomas était dans mon bureau tranquille, Ryan revint et entre les deux ils m'expliquèrent.

« **Victoria Smith, une fille retrouver dans une ruelle, étrangler. **» Annonça Ryan.

« **Blonde.** » Continua Espo en me montrant la photo de la victime. « **Vingt-cinq ans, elle à été adopter à l'âge de dix ans, sa mère la maltraitait. Une droguée.** »

«** Et.. en quoi sa à avoir avec 3xA ?** » Demandais-je perdue.

« **Blonde, jeune, problème avec sa mère.. C'est lui, Kate.** » Me rappela Espo. « Il est tant que tu l'appel.. »

«** Qui ? Castle ?!** » Soupirais-je. « **Non ! Il ne me croirait jamais.. **»

« **Beckett, on a besoin de lui. Mais surtout, tu as besoin de lui, raconte lui la vérité, dit lui ce qui c'est réellement passée cette nuit là.** » Insista-t-il.

« **Bon.. On à des preuves ? **» Tentais-je d'esquiver. « **Adn ? Peut-être.. **»

« **Lanie est dessus, mais.. On aura rien avant un bout de..** »

«** Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la ruelle, mais il y en avait une juste en face, dans l'avenue, on pourra donc voir qui est entrer dans la ruelle, et qui en est ressortir. **» Annonça Ryan.

« **Bien, je vais voir Lanie. Espo, retourne sur place, quelqu'un à bien du voir quelque chose. Tony accompagne-le. Ryan continue de chercher sur le passer de cette fille, messages, mails.. Si c'est Tyson, il voulait connaître ses victimes avant. **» Dis-je avant de m'éclipser.

Je voulais par dessus tout, appeler Castle, lui expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passer cette nuit.

Je ne l'avais jamais, jamais tromper. J'aurais préférer simplement le quitter avant de le tromper, en plus avec cet imbécile de Tony. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? Que cette nuit-là Jerry Tyson était venu me voir et me menacer ?.. Il aurait jouer au super-héro et serait probablement mort, aujourd'hui il me hait, mais il est en vie. On les tous.

« **Tu crois que c'est lui ?**» Demanda Lanie me sortant de ma rêverie. « **Jerry Tyson..** »

« **J'en sais rien, je venais voir ce que tu pouvais me dire.. **»

« **Eh bien, l'heure de la mort est entre deux et trois heures de ce matin. Je peux aussi te dire qu'elle a manger chez Dino's il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.** » Expliqua-t-elle.

« **Chez Dino's ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être si précise Lanie ? **» Ris-je.

« **Pour ça.** » Ria-t-elle à son tour en me montrant une sacoche en plastique stérilisé où ce trouvais un bout de serviette de chez Dino's, la pizzeria du coin de la trente-septième rue après WorldStride.

« **Il y a quelque chose d'écrit.** » Dis-je en saisissant le plastique. « _**LP.**_ _**Avenue Broadway. 6pm. **__»_

« **Bien vue. LP ?** » Demanda-t-elle. J'haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre.

Une fois terminer avec Lanie, je remonta dans mon bureau et m'y enferma. Thomas dormait paisiblement sur le sofa, un verre d'eau sur la table. Je jouais avec mon iPhone ne sachant pas si appeler Rick, ou pas.

« **LP, c'est pour Liam Parker. **» Annonça Ryan, en déposant un dossier intituler : _Mails, V. Smith. « _**C'est bien Jerry Tyson, où du moins c'est son patron. J'ai son adresse. **»

« **Très bien, on y va. **» Annonçais-je en me levant d'un bond.

«** Rectification. **_**On**_** y va. Toi tu restes et tu appel l'homme que tu aimes. **» M'ordonna Espo, me faisant me rasoir immédiatement.

Une fois Espo, Ryan et Tony partit, je ne réfléchit pas beaucoup avant d'enfin me lancer et appeler Castle. « **Allô ?** » Annonça-t-il. « **Kate ?** **Ça va, c'est Thomas ?**» Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant s'inquiéter.

« **Non, il va bien. Il dort en ce moment même devant moi. **» Lui annonçais-je tranquillement.

« **Super. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?** »

« **Je.. Tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît. On doit parler, Rick. **» Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« **Euh.. Bien sûr.. J'arrive dans dix minutes.** » Répondit-il choquer. « **Mais ça va t'es sûr ?** »

« **Sa ira mieux dans dix minutes.** » Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que je vous aurais surpris avec l'histoire de 3XA et puis surtout, Kate n'a jamais tromper Castle. La suite pour bientôt. Et puis je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitre comportera la fiction mais pas plus de quinze :D

Bisouuuus !


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey! Je ne vais pas vous répondre un à un mais globalement x)

Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews je suis ravi que sa vous plaise ! Évidemment comment Kate aurait tromper Rick ?! Voyons haha ! Alors pour ce qui est des fautes, je l'ai déjà expliquer Je vis en Espagne depuis deux ans, j'ai tendance à oublier ou à mélanger les langues, de plus je suis dyslexique, sans oubliée que j'utilise OpenOffice, alors martyriser le programme PAS moi !

Et puis, j'ai dis que Kate n'avait jamais tromper Rick, pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, là sa fait un petit temps qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble mais divorcer, voilà pourquoi dans le premier chapitre elle se retrouve dans le lit avec Tony. Je sais que Kate ne serait pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui même divorcer vue qu'elle continue d'aimer Castle. Mais dans l'histoire Tony est assez important, et puis avec le mélange d'alcool n'importe qui tomberait dans les bras d'un charmeur.

Voilà, et puis, je pense que la fiction comportera douze chapitres. Mais rien n'est sur :)

Au faite, c'est 3XK ? Désolée, c'est parce que dans la version espagnole c'est 3XA :D

Bref, assez parler. Avant je dois dire que je pars en voyage scolaire une petite semaine au Pyrénnées le 21 mars, et ces deux prochaines semaines je suis en examens donc j'essaierais de vous poster le chapitre 4 avant mon départ :D Voilà le troisième chapitre :

Chapitre 3.

J'avais du mal à croire que je pourrais tout expliquer à Castle. C'était long, et très compliquer. Tellement compliquer que parfois je me demande si cette nuit là je n'ai pas rêver. Mais je sais que tout était réel, les menaces.. Tout était réel. Ce n'est que deux mois après la fameuse nuit que j'ai vraiment su que j'avais affaire au 3XK. Une petite note sur mon bureau, une simple note indiquant :

_« Tu sais que je le ferais si tu m'y obligeait. Kate, ne fait pas de bêtises. La vie de ta famille est entre tes mains. »_

Sans ADN, évidemment, imprimé noir sur blanc. Un simple bout de papier, rendant ma vie impossible. Le même bout de papier que je faisait tourner encore et encore entre mes doigts depuis que j'avais raccrocher à Castle. J'avais peur qu'il ne me croit pas, qu'il pense que j'essaye juste de mettre une excuse à mon infidélité. Ce qui pourrait très bien être réel, c'est sûrement ce que Jerry veut que Rick croit.

Flashback

« **Comment.. Comment est-ce que tu peux.. **» Bégayais-je perdue.

Comment Jerry Tyson, le plus difficile de mes cas, pouvait être devant moi, alors que je l'avais vu recevoir plus d'une dizaines de balles et sombrer dans l'eau. Certes nous n'avions jamais retrouver son corps, ce qui inquiétait Castle, mais qui survit à autant de balles. Un simple chalet pare-balle aurait suffit, pensais-je alors. C'est donc pour ça que nous n'avions jamais retrouver son corps, il voulait simplement nous faire croire que nous avions gagner.

« **Tu le sais déjà.** » Sourit-il mesquinement avant de continuer. « **J'ai déjà jouer avec Castle, et chaque fois vous croyez avoir un pas devant moi. Mais c'est faux. J'ai toujours un pas devant quand vous ne savez même pas où cherchez. Tu as des enfants aujourd'hui, Kate. Trois beaux garçons. Lucas, Thomas et le petit dernier, Simon. Ils vont au New-York's Collège, n'est-ce pas ? Lucas est dans la classe de , Thomas chez Mr. Jameson.. Et Simon sera dans la classe de Mme. Rook l'an prochain, je me trompe ? **»

Il voulait que je sache qu'il me contrôlait, qu'il savait à l'avance ce que j'envisagerais. Voilà pourquoi quand je voulus attraper mon arme de service, elle n'y était pas. En me voyant confuse, il ne put s'abstenir de sourire.

« **Rater, ma jolie. **»

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Jerry ?** » Hurlais-je furieuse.

« **Je veux.. que tu souffres. Toi et Castle. **» Sourit-il. « **C'est pour ça que demain, quand il demandera pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer aussi tôt que tu le prévoyais, tu lui dira que tu ne ressent plus ce que tu ressentais auparavant pour lui. Que tout est finis. **»

« **Et pourquoi je lui dirais ça ? **»

«** Parce-que dans le cas contraire quand Lucas terminera son entraînement de basket, un fou du volant ne le verra pas sortir de l'enceinte du gymnase, quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Flashback

Je me souviens bien de la semaine suivante à ma fameuse nuit avec Tyson. Le coach de Lucas nous avait appeler affoler disant que Lucas était à l'hôpital, qu'un _fou du volant ne l'avait pas vu sortir du gymnase._C'est quand j'ai vu mon fils dans un état critique que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais laisser Rick, et je devais le faire bien. Il était claire que si je n'avais pas de bonne excuse, Castle, enquêterait et finirais par tomber sur Jerry Tyson, ce qui lui coûtera la vie. C'est alors que j'ai inventer l'histoire de mon infidélité avec Tony, rendant Castle hystérique. Après cela, aucun de mes enfants n'eut de problèmes. Pourtant une nuit j'avais bien failli tout raconter à Castle, c'est pour ça que le lendemain j'avais reçu le bout de papier de la part de Jerry.

« **Hey.. Je.. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.** » Arriva-t-il tout en sueur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait courut. Il était aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent. « **Tout.. Tout vas bien, t'es sûr ?** »

Je lui souris, et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de tête. Il regarda deux, trois fois derrière lui afin de voir si notre fils allait bien. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui était digne de Rick, c'était qu'il était le meilleur père de toute la terre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sa me faisait souvent mal entendre Simon me dire que son père ne l'aimait pas, c'est un peu de ma faute, Castle à changer quand on a divorcer. On resta un long moment en silence, en s'observant l'un l'autre, espérant que ce serait l'autre qui commencerait à parler. Mais après un instant, je soupira longuement avant de me jeter à l'eau, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir. Mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, Esposito ouvra bruyamment la porte de mon bureau, faisant sursauter Thomas qui dormait tranquillement.

« **Désolé Tom. Hey ! Rick ! **» Sourit Espo, comprenant que j'allais tout raconter à Castle, bien que d'un côté il m'en avait empêcher. « **On a une femme. Elle ne veut rien dire, mais plusieurs passants disent qu'elle était avec un homme ce soir là. Voit-là le portrait robot.**»

« **Portrait-robot ? Mais sa fait combien de temps que vous êtes revenu ?** » Demandais-je confuse.

« **Bah.. Sa fait près d'une heure que vous êtes dans ton bureau.** » Soupira-t-il.

« **Ah.. **» Soupirais-je surprise qu'autant de temps ce soit écoulés alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait eu que quelques minutes d'écouler.

« **C'est.. C'est.. Jerry Tyson, ça ?..** » Soupira Rick, après quelques secondes à observer le portrait-robot. «** Il est en vie ? C'est ça que tu voulais me raconter ? **»

« **Rick.. je.. **» Bégayais-je ne sachant pas vraiment comment tout lui expliquer si vite.

J'étais tellement perdue, sans savoir quoi dire, ni par où commencer, ni que faire. Que je sortis simplement de mon bureau et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, long cheveux blond, yeux verts émeraudes. Elle ne parlait pas. Je m'installa face à elle, mais elle ne réagit pas, elle se contentait de regarder ses menottes.

« **Vous n'avez pas grand chose comme casier. Hormis avoir posséder de la drogue étant plus jeune, mais vous avez payer votre dette. Six mois de prison, et deux de travaux forcer. **» Dis-je en lisant le fichier de la blonde qu'avait déposer Espo sur mon bureau avec le portrait-robot. « **Je vous le dit tout de suite mademoiselle Renaud, Holly Renaud, vous passer au choses sérieuses ici. **»

«** Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais.** » Annonça-t-elle simplement en posant pour la première fois ses yeux sur moi, injectés de sang et gonflés, ils étaient bordés d'une épaisse couche de mascara. Derrières la surface, avec un peu de confort et moins de brutalités, pensais-je, elle aurait été jolie. Belle même.

« **Certaines personnes affirmes vous avoir vus avec cet homme, cette nuit.** » Annonçais-je en lui montrant le portrait-robot de Tyson.

« **Il n'y a aucune preuves. **»

« **Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Holly ?** »

« **Eh bien.. Je suppose que ce gars devait être de la mafia où quelque chose du genre et c'est pour ça que vous me prenez, non ? Pour le trouver . **»

« **Donc, vous avouez le connaître.** » Dit Rick en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'installant près de moi.

«** Non, je.. **» Soupira-t-elle. « **Très bien. Je le connaît mais, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appel, d'accord ?** »

« **Comment ça? **» Demandais-je surprise.

« **Eh bien.. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu un mail de sa part. J'envoie pleins de CV dans toutes les agences de New-York, je.. je veux devenir actrice, enfin bref. Et donc, ce gars ma contacter, on a commencer à discuter de tout et de rien, en faite surtout de Vicky. Je suppose que c'était son soi-disant copain si mystérieux.** »

« **Vicky?** »

« **Oui, Victoria Smith. J'arrivais pas à payer seule le loyer du coup, il y a genre trois mois, j'ai mis une petite annonce dans le bar d'en face de chez moi, et cette fille ma appeler. Elle avait l'air cool, alors j'ai pas hésiter.** » Expliqua-t-elle.

« **Je.. Holly, je suis vraiment navrée mais Vicky est morte dans la nuit. C'est.. enfin, on pense que c'est cet homme qui est derrière ceci. **» Lui annonçais-je.

« **Oh mon dieu, Vicky ?..** » Sanglota la jeune femme, si froide quelques minutes auparavant.

« Holly, je sais que c'est assez dure, mais.. Vous dites que cet homme était le petit ami de Vicky? » Tentais-je de continuer la conversation.

« **Oui, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait. Elle prétendait toujours qu'il était un prince charmant, elle racontait des histoires si improbables que je pensais qu'elle ce l'était inventer. Bref, j'ai ensuite contacter avec une agence et comme par magie, bah c'était Jim le producteur.** » Annonça-t-elle, mais en voyant nos visages, à Rick et moi, elle comprit qu'elle devait nous expliquer qui était se dénommée Jim. « **Jim Casey. Son petit copain, enfin ce gars là. **» Dit-elle en signalant Jerry Tyson. « **Oui bon, et du coup je m'étais vraiment engueuler avec Vicky ce soir là. On était amies et elle ne me dit même pas que son mec est producteur.. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas au courant. **»

« **Et avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étranges en Victoria ces derniers jours ?** » Demanda Castle.

« **Non.. Ah oui. Elle pleurait à toute les heures, je m'en rappel parce-que je pouvais pas envoyer de messages tranquille avec ces sanglots. Je crois qu'avec Jim sa n'allait plus trop. **»

« **Très bien. **» Dis-je en écrivant tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur mon petit bloc-note. « **Que faisiez vous avec.. Jim, cette nuit ?** »

« **Cette nuit ? Non, moi je l'ai vue, mais c'était hier. Hier après-midi, vers dix-neuf heures et je suis rentrer chez moi à huit heure trente pour regarder mon émission favorite.** »

« **Quelqu'un vous a vue rentrer ?** » Demanda Rick.

« **Et pas qu'un peu, la vieille grincheuse du troisième ma encore fait une scène de ménage parce-que j'ai pas trier mes ordures. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, mais je suis sur qu'elle vous mentira pour me mettre dans de beau draps, elle me déteste cette bonne femme. **»

« **Je vois.. Et pourquoi avez-vous vu Jim hier ?** » Demandais-je.

« **Bah je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous devriez plus m'écouter au lieu de fixer l'autre flic. **» Annonça-t-elle en montrant du doigt Castle, ce qui me fit rougir comme une enfant. « **Enfin, bref. Jim ma dit qu'il était producteur, du coup on avait rendez-vous pour parler de tout ça, mais finalement tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est où était Vicky, comme ils s'étaient disputer elle ne lui parlait pas.** »

« **Je vois, et.. Où était Vicky entre deux et trois heures du matin ?** » Demandais-je encore gênée de sa remarque de tout à l'heure.

« **Bah elle travaillait. Elle strip-teaseuse, et elle y travaille toutes les nuits. C'est le.. Strip-Bar, dans l'angle de la cinquantième avenue dans le Bronx. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à Jim.**»

J'observais le visage de Holly pour savoir si elle disait vrai. Toujours sur mes gardes, je guettait les moindres indices me permettant de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière les mots, un détail imperceptible trahissant le mensonge. Ou, si ce n'était pas le cas, les sentiments que la jeune femme éprouvait face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après d'autres questions insignifiante à l'enquête, la jeune blonde s'en alla, laissant les jeunes divorcer, seuls, dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« **Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que disent les gens au lieu de me regarder avec.. envie.** » Dit-il brisant le silence qui c'était installer.

« **Roh.. mais ! Je ne te regardais pas du tout. **» Me défendis-je le faisant rire d'avantage.

Un rire qui prit fin quand on sortis du la salle d'interrogatoire avec nos trois fils face à nous espérant des explications. Ryan avait été chercher Simon et Lucas, en voyant que nous étions encore occuper avec Holly et qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher les garçons. Nous voient donc rires ensemble, nos enfants étaient plus que confus.

«** On.. Travaille sur un cas. Ensemble.** » Annonçais-je. «** Un vieux cas qui à refait surface, et avec lequel j'ai besoin de l'aide de votre père. **»

« **Oh.. **» Dit simplement mon fils aîné.

« **Eh ! Zle connais lui !** » Répliqua Simon changeant tout de suite de conversation en signalant le portrait-robot de.. Tyson. « **Bah ouai, il vient beaucoup m'voir à la récréation. Y dit touzours que vous êtes trop copains, mais oh zut !** » Annonça-t-il en se tapant la bouche avec ses deux mains. «** Z'pouvais pas le dire. Zerry y dit touzours que ze peut pas vous parler d'lui. Zinon maman elle va avoir des bobos. Ze suis désoler maman !** » Pleurait-il désormais entre mes bras.

Nous laissant tous avec de grande bouche ouvertes.

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre qu'en pensez-vous? :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je suis affreusement désoler de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.. Vraiment, je suis désoler. **_

_**Merci pour tout vos reviews et pour lire cette mini-fic qui finalement aura deix chapitres :)**_

_**Enfin, encore désoler et.. Bonne lecture :D**_

Chapitre 4.

« **Eh ! Zle connais lui !** » Répliqua Simon changeant tout de suite de conversation en signalant le portrait-robot de.. Tyson. « **Bah ouai, il vient beaucoup m'voir à la récréation. Y dit touzours que vous êtes trop copains, mais oh zut !** » Annonça-t-il en se tapant la bouche avec ses deux mains. «** Z'pouvais pas le dire. Zerry y dit touzours que ze peut pas vous parler d'lui. Zinon maman elle va avoir des bobos. Ze suis désoler maman !** » Pleurait-il désormais entre mes bras.

Il avait été dure de calmer Simon mais j'avais quand même réussis avec l'aide de Castle. Il avait pu s'apaiser et se tranquilliser avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Thomas, qui n'avait plus de fièvre mais qui continuait d'éternuer et d'avoir mal à la tête n'avait pas tarder à suivre son cadet et s'endormir lui aussi. Quand à Lucas, il n'avait rien voulut entendre, il voulait tout savoir du cas sur lequel on travaillait, et bien que sa nous avait prit du temps, il était enfin à jour.

« **Mais vous n'avez qu'à l'envoyer en prison, bon sang !** » S'énerva-t-il.

« **Ce n'est pas si facile, Lucas. On a aucune preuve.** » Lui expliquais-je.

« **Oui, mais on a un témoin. Toi.** » Annonça-t-il en me signalant du doigt.

«** Légalement, il ne m'a rien fait. **»

«** J'ai finis à l'hôpital par sa faute, maman. C'est pas assez ?** »

« **Pour nous, c'est bien plus qu'assez, Lucas. Mais pas pour un juge, ni même la fiscal.** » Répondit son père.

D'un ton boudeur, il continua de feuilleter le dossier. En expliquant le cas au complet de Tyson à mon fils, j'en avais profité pour expliquer les menaces et les mensonges que j'avais du inventés à cause de lui. Castle n'avait rien répondu et avait continuer d'écouté attentivement. Je laissa mon fils aîné dans mon bureau ainsi que ses deux cadets qui dormaient confortablement sur le sofa de mon bureau et sortit de la salle, encore confuse après avoir enfin su tout raconter à Rick.

« **Tu aurais du me le dire.. **» Soupira-t-il, comprenant qu'il m'avait suivit jusqu'à la salle d'attente où je me préparait un café, je lui en fit un également et le lui tendit.

«** Je voulais le faire, puis Lucas est allé à l'hôpital et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix.** » Soufflais-je. « Je voulais vous protéger, toi et les garçons.

« **J'ai été si.. horrible avec toi cette dernière année.. Je croyais que tu.. Enfin, tu sais.** »

« **Que je t'avais tromper.. Oui, je sais.** »

« **Je suis désolé, Kate, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire cette année, tout ce que je t'ai fait.. C'est.. Désoler. **» Annonça-t-il en avançant d'un pas, ne laissant qu'un vague espace entre nos deux visages.

« **Je.. **» Commençais-je.

«** Hey, les gars.** » Rappliqua Espo, en faisant nous séparer d'un seul coup. « **Oh désoler.. euh je..** »

« **C'est pas grave. **» Souriais-je, sachant très bien que si Espo n'était pas arriver, nos lèvres auraient valser ensemble. Il m'aime toujours.. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Espo ?** »

« **J'ai localiser le Strip-Bar dont à parler Holly Renaud, où travaillait la victime. Vous voulez y aller où ? **»

« **On y va.** » Annonça Castle. « **Garde les gamins, tonton Espo. **» Ricana-t-il.

« **Maman, Papa !** » Hurla Lucas, en nous rattrapant alors que nous attendions déjà l'ascenseur. « **Je veux venir avec vous, s'il vous plaît. **»

« **C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour un garçon de ton âge, où nous allons, Lucas. **» Tentais-je de le résonner.

« **Mais.. s'il te plaît.** »

« **Laisse-le venir, Kate.** »

« **..Très bien. **»

On sortit du commissariat et avec sa voiture on se dirigea vers le Bronx, où se trouvait le lieu de travail de la victime. On arriva rapidement et sans trop d'embouteillages au dénommée Strip-Bar, en entrant l'odeur du mélange de cigare, marihuana et autres drogues se faisaient sentir ce qui me fit tout de suite regretter d'avoir accepter la requête de mon fils aîné. En regardant dans les alentours, il n'y avait que des hommes prêts à donner tout leur argent aux femmes qui leur dansaient autour. Le propriétaire fut facile à trouver et une fois que je sortis ma plaque, il fut raisonnable et nous écouta attentivement.

« **Bien sûr que je la connais, c'est Vicky. Elle travaille ici depuis presque neuf mois. **» Annonça-t-il. « **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a des problèmes ?** »

«** Elle est morte Mr. Gomez. **» Lui répondit Castle. « **Est-ce qu'elle avait des problèmes ici ? Quelqu'un de qui elle avait peur, peut-être ? Quelque chose d'étranges en elle ces derniers temps ?** »

« **Non, enfin, oui. Ce garçon là.. Liam, je crois. Il venait tout les jours, et il ne demandait qu'elle. Il était très spécifique, si j'ai bien compris c'était son petit-ami. Mais l'autre nuit, il avait commander une suite spéciale. Nos filles font des petits bonus si elles sont bien payer, vous voyez le genre. Enfin, et donc depuis la chambre ont entendaient crier, c'était habituel qu'ils se crient dessus, mais cette nuit-là.. Il lui avait promit de la tuer.** »

« **Merci pour votre aide, . Est-ce qu'elle avait une amie au travail avec qui nous pourrions parler ? **» Demandais-je.

« **Oui, June, elle est au fond. Vous la trouverez au bar. **»

On se dirigea donc vers le fameux bar, ou se trouvait une rousse assez jeune, en faite, elle ne devait même pas encore avoir la vingtaine.

« **C'est pour Vicky, c'est sa ?** »

« **En effet, June, elle est morte dans la nuit, je suis désoler.** » Annonçais-je.

« **C'est lui, c'est ce fou qui la tuer. Vous devez me croire.** » Hurla-t-elle presque hystérique faisant ce retourner la plupart des personnes dans le bar.

« **June, explique-moi.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est lui.. ?** »

« **C'est Liam. Son petit-ami. C'est un menteur, tout le monde le sait. J'ai essayer de la prévenir que c'était une mauvaise influence, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Et aujourd'hui la voilà morte.. **» Soupira-t-elle en sanglot. « **Parlez avec lui, aller chez lui.. S'il vous plaît faite quelque chose pour mon amie. **»

« **June, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sur que ce soit Liam qui l'ai tuée ?** »

«** Il la menacer.. plusieurs fois. C'est un menteur et.. C'est lui, qui la tuée. **» Termina-t-elle avant de continuer à travailler.

« **Tu pourrais nous donner son adresse ?** »

« **Oui, bien sur. C'est dans son registre d'inscription au club. **» Annonça-t-elle en nous tendant un papier avec l'adresse de Tyson.

En sortant du club, j'appelai Espo et Ryan pour leur donner les informations que nous avions récolter et leur annoncer d'envoyer une patrouille à l'adresse indiquer par la serveuse. Le temps d'arriver au commissariat, Ryan nous informa des nouveautés sur le cas.

«** Il ont été à l'adresse que tu leur a indiquer.. Elle n'existe pas. **» Soupira-t-il. « **Il n'y a pas de 25b dans le building mais il y en a un abandonner juste en face.** »

«** Dit-leur de vérifier chaque recoin de l'édifice abandonner. **» Dis-je. « **Il veut avoir un pas en avance sur nous, il doit se cacher là-bas. **»

« **Très bien. **» Annonça-t-il avant de prendre le téléphone et envoyer la patrouille.

«** Lanie veut te voir, oh, et Sonia à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. **» Répliqua Espo.

Sonia, notre informaticienne, avait trouver une camera dans le building où vivait Vicky, et trois heures avant l'heure de la mort on peut apercevoir Vicky et un jeune homme, ils discutent normalement au premier abords, mais on devine rapidement que le jeune homme commence à perdre patiente.

« **Voilà, ce qui pourrait t'intéresser. **» Annonça Sonia, on peut voir clairement le jeune homme prendre le bras de la victime et lui hurler dessus avant que celui-ci ne quitte les lieux laissant la femme confuse et perdue.

« **C'est Tyson ?** »

« **Eh.. Bien non.** » Annonça-t-elle avant de faire un zoom sur le visage de l'homme.

«** Ce n'est pas Tyson. **» Soupirais-je. «** Tu as son adresse ?** »

« **Oui.** » Répondit-elle.

« **On va le chercher, il doit bien savoir quelque chose.** » Dit Ryan en sortant de la salle accompagné d'Espo.

« **Bon, très bien. Je vais voir ce que veut Lanie. Tu restes avec les garçons ?** » Demandais-je à Castle qui acquiesça.

Je ne pensais pas que le cas serait facile, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse nous mener à Jerry, absolument rien, selon ceci, il ne fait même pas partie de la vie de la victime, a part le faite que son amie l'ai identifier comme étant son petit-ami, et qu'il est allé dans son lieu de travaille. Sans oublier le patron de la mort. C'est Jerry Tyson, sauf qu'il est très intelligent.

« **Salut, Lanie.** »

« **Salut princesse. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être te faire avancer sur l'enquête. **» Annonça-t-elle. « **Elle était enceinte, Kate, de trois semaines.** »

« **Et alors ?** »

« **Alors.. Le fœtus aura peut-être l'ADN de Tyson.. Si c'est le sien, et qu'ils étaient ensemble.. **»

« **C'est une immense preuve, et il ne peut pas la trafiquer. **» Souriais-je.

En remontant au commissariat après avoir laisser Lanie à la morgue, je vis Castle me faire signe d'entrer à la salle d'interrogatoire. Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas pu être identifier était là-bas nous attendant.

« **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? **»

« **On travaille sur l'homicide d'une jeune femme que tu connaissais.** » Commençais-je mais voyant qu'il ne ré actionnait pas, je continua. « **Victoria Smith. **»

« **Je.. Je ne la connais pas.** »

« **Ah non ? Ces images disent le contraire. **» Lui informais-je en lui montrant les images qu'avait filmer la camera de l'immeuble de Vicky. « **Tu pourrais commencer par nous donner ton nom.** »

« **Moi ? Je suis Liam Parker.** » Annonça-t-il, nous laissant tous de grand yeux ouverts, car nous savions très bien que Liam n'était autre que le prénom que Tyson avait prit.


End file.
